


In the Snow

by jolecia



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolecia/pseuds/jolecia
Summary: George and Elizabeth take a ride out in the snow. Written for a prompt on Tumblr.





	In the Snow

The ground was covered with a soft, white blanket of snow, stretching as far as the eye could see that icy winter’s afternoon. Great powdery clumps, too, nested on the crooked branches of the trees lining the fields, stark against their silhouetted, bare forms and the cloud-filled sky above, ever threatening to release its load onto the earth below once more. The scene was picturesque–idyllic even, one might say–but by no means unblemished. Two lines of tracks had been pressed into the surface of the snow by the thud of horses’ hooves, and if one were to follow the trail, one would find two riders heading across the fields at a walk, one relaxed, the other a little stiff.

Elizabeth Warleggan glanced over at her husband a little guiltily. Upon seeing the snow that had settled across the grounds of Trenwith the previous night, she had wanted to go for a ride, having always loved it as a child, and had hoped for his company. George had given her a rather dubious look when she had suggested the idea over breakfast, nestled in their warm bed and cradling cups of hot tea in their hands, but had voiced no protest. He hated the cold, she knew, but surely a brisk ride amongst the snow was quite different to sitting cooped up in a draughty study during the winter months?

As it turned out, George had not considered the difference to be nearly so stark as she had. Oh, he hadn’t complained–even without the desire to avoid displeasing her, her husband was not one for admitting to discomfort. In fact, he hadn’t even said anything to imply that he wasn’t enjoying the ride–or at the very least the company, conversing with her easily on a good many topics as they traversed the grounds at a walk. However, his manner–slightly stiffer than usual–and the slight shivers that he was trying his best to conceal rather gave away to her that he would have probably preferred to have those conversations in the comfort, and above all warmth, of their home.

“Are you well, George?,” she asked him eventually. “You look a little cold.”

George smiled back at her, flexing his gloved fingers where they had been curled around the reins.

“A little, my dear,” he conceded, “but it is nothing so troublesome as to worry yourself over.”

Elizabeth frowned. Though she had, in truth, expected an answer of a similar vein, it did not lessen her slight exasperation at his determination to assure her that all was well despite evidence to the contrary. Besides, to admit that he was cold at all suggested that he was feeling the air’s icy bite far more than she had originally suspected.

“Perhaps we should return to Trenwith,” she suggested. “We have been out long enough, after all.”

It was George’s turn to frown.

“You need not do so on my account,” he replied, his tone soft. “I am happy to go on a little further if it pleases you.”

“What pleases me is that my husband should not suffer for my sake,” Elizabeth admonished him gently. “Besides, I fear that those clouds may see fit to release their load upon us if we remain out here much longer.”

George glanced up at the sky, pale eyes squinted against the light.

“They do look rather ominous” he agreed.

Just as he said this, a few white specks began to drift aimlessly down towards them, soon to be followed by more, and then more again, until they came floating through the air in dense flurries, wafted to and fro by the slight breeze. George pursed his lips at the sight.

“Damn” he murmured.

Elizabeth laughed slightly.

“And it appears my point is proved.”

George let out a soft huff of amusement. She glanced over to him, a fond smile playing on her lips. The snow had begun to settle on the dark fabric of his coat, resting in his hair where it wasn’t protected by his hat, clinging to his long eyelashes. It made him look even paler than usual, she reflected as she regarded him, his soft hair lighter and his fair skin almost white. It brought out the bright blue of his eyes as well, even more piercing than they usually were. She rather liked that, she decided.

“Perhaps we could order a fire built when we return,” she mused allowed as they began to head back towards Trenwith, “and some hot tea. That will be sure to warm us up.”

“As I recall, my dear, we had both of those this morning whilst you were suggesting we ride out into the freezing cold.” Despite his words, George’s tone was light and teasing, and Elizabeth directed her mount to ride up close to him so she could swat his arm playfully–a slightly undignified gesture, but there was something about the snow that had eroded away some of her usual reservations.

“There is nothing wrong with suggesting a change of activity,” she replied with no small amount of dignity, though her tone made it clear that her words were as much spoken in jest as his. “Nor can one have too much of a good thing.”

George’s lip quirked drily.

“In that case, I shall bow to your wisdom on the topic.”

Elizabeth laughed lightly. As much as she had enjoyed the ride, she was already looking forward to the warmth of Trenwith, the uninterrupted company of her husband, and the contentment that both would surely bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
